Sister Saiyans
by Jade of Lothlorien
Summary: A new foe appears, seemingly out of nowhere! Where did he come from and WHY is he after Chibi Trunks? The Z Warriors find out, with a little help from two unlikely allies. This takes place shortly after the Cell Saga. It's my first fic, so give me an hone
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: Hey everybody! I'm Jade and I'm new here on ff.n. This is my first DBZ fic, so go easy on me. Also, I'm a sad, sad little American girl who knows next to nothing about Dragonball Z. So any info would be appreciated. I have one question as of right now, and don't anyone laugh at me because I'm really stupid. What exactly does the word "baka" mean? I've read it in a lot of fics, but I don't know what it is!!!  
Anyway, please r/r!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I do however own Nemie and Anai. (Which reminds me, this story is for Savannah and Cherie!)  
  
*Chapter One*  
  
The scorching sun was high in the brilliantly clear sky. A slight breeze made the temperature bearable, and big puffy clouds rolled slowly with that same breeze around the floating structure called Kami's Lookout.  
  
"AaaaaaaahhhhAAAAA!" Goku charged Piccolo and delivered a swift kick to the stomach, a punch to the head and another kick to the head, all of which the Namek blocked.  
  
"Grrr..." Piccolo counterattacked with a series of rapid-fire kicks. Goku blocked all but one; that gave Piccolo the upper hand.  
  
Before Piccolo could finish his attack, Mr. Popo's voice cut in. "Goku, look!"  
  
Goku looked up at Mr. Popo, who was pointing towards a thick steel door on the side of one of the buildings. It was slowly swinging open and thick gray smoke drifted out.  
  
Goku grinned as a tall young man stepped out. "Gohan!"  
  
"Dad!" He ran and hugged Goku. "Man, a year is a long time!"  
  
"For you it was." Goku replied. "It was only a day for us!" Goku held his son out at arms length and his grin widened. "Look at you!"  
  
He had grown much taller, his voice was deeper, his black hair was long and in need of cutting, and his eyes held a little more knowledge than they had before.  
  
Gohan's recent release of his powers had driven the young boy to an almost obsessive need to control every ounce of energy in his body. He had spent as much time as he could in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, harnessing the beast within him. Now, the eleven-year-old boy was sixteen from training a total of five days, every other day, in the chamber.  
  
"How do you feel, kid?" Piccolo asked, coming up behind Goku.  
  
"I feel great!" Gohan answered. "But I think I've had my fill of that stupid chamber."  
  
"Did you conquer your weaknesses?"  
  
Gohan sighed. "I did as much as I could. It's the best I can do."  
  
"That's all you need, son." Goku told him seriously. "Now, I'm sure you're hungry and your mom will want to see you."  
***  
  
"My little Gohan!" Chi-Chi cried when Gohan walked in the door of his house.  
"Hi Mom." Gohan said, smiling as his mother hugged him.  
  
"You've been up there with Goku for more than a week, and you come back a young man!" She said, looking him over.  
  
"Yeah, it's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Mom."  
  
"I know, I know." Chi-Chi shook her head. "I cannot believe my little baby's becoming a fighter, just like his father." What did I do wrong? She thought bitterly.  
  
"Hey Honey." Goku said, walking in behind Gohan.  
  
"Well, there's the man responsible for our son's decision to fight instead of study." Chi-Chi said scornfully.  
  
"Chi-Chi, please..." Goku said softly.  
  
She sighed and smiled slightly. "Are you boys hungry? Lunch is almost ready."  
  
Later, when they had all eaten and Chi-Chi had cut Gohan's hair to a reasonable length, they got a phone call.  
  
"Hello?" Goku answered.  
  
"Goku?" A feminine voice said. "This is Bulma."  
  
"Hey Bulma! What's up?"  
  
"Well, there's someone here that would like to see you and Gohan." Bulma replied.  
  
"Who is it?" Goku asked.  
  
"Hang on, I'll give him the phone."  
  
A few seconds later a very familiar voice said, "Hi Goku."  
  
"Trunks?!" Goku exclaimed. "What are you doing back?"  
  
"I cleaned up the future and I wanted to see everybody again." The young man answered.  
  
"Gohan, Trunks is back from the future!" Goku told his son.  
  
"Really? Cool Dad! Can we go see him?" Gohan asked, grinning from ear-to-ear.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Goku!" Chi-Chi practically shouted. "Gohan just got back! I'm sure he needs some rest!"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "No, really Mom, I'm fine. I want to go see Trunks."  
  
Goku turned his back on the arguing pair and said into the receiver, "We'll be there in a little while. See you then." Then he hung up.  
  
"Come on, Gohan, we'll go to Bulma's."  
  
"Excuse me?" Chi-Chi planted her fists on her hips. "I don't think so!"  
  
"Chi-Chi, come on. It's been a while since we've seen Trunks, and who knows when he'll leave or when we'll see him again." Goku reasoned.  
  
Finally, Chi-Chi's shoulders slumped. "Oh, alright. Go on."  



	2. Chapter 2

  
*Chapter Two*  
  
"How long has it been since we've seen Trunks, Dad?" Gohan asked as the two of them flew to Bulma's house.  
  
"About three or four months I think." Goku answered.  
  
"It seems longer than--" Gohan stopped abruptly.   
Goku didn't notice at first, so he just kept on flying. When he realized Gohan had stopped, he came back.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Can't you feel that?"  
  
Goku concentrated and then gasped. "That's a tremendous amount of energy! Who is that?"  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Suddenly, Gohan was knocked out of the sky by a ki blast. Alarmed, Goku wheeled around, ready for battle. What he saw made him wonder if he was dreaming.  
  
A lean man stood suspended in the air, dressed in odd black and red armor. Locks of his unruly tiger-orange hair stuck up everywhere, giving him a disheveled, corrupt look. His skin was an unusual gray tone, and his eyes glowed red.  
  
"Who are you?!" Goku demanded, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Gohan had flown up next to him.  
  
The man didn't say a word; he just smiled an evil smile and held a fist out toward the two of them. That fist glowed yellow before shooting a huge ball of energy at Goku and Gohan.  
  
Gohan dodged one way, Goku the other. Together, they flew up to meet their unnamed opponent.  
  
Gohan delivered a kick to the man's head while Goku swung at his stomach. In a second, they were swallowed into a fury of swift kicks, punches and upper cuts.  
  
Amazingly, the man was able to block most of the blows; the ones he couldn't didn't seem to harm him much.  
  
With a loud battle cry, Gohan threw himself back and hurled a flaming missile of ki energy at the man.  
  
The enemy chuckled, and before the blast could touch him, he disappeared.   
  
The two Saiyans stared at the now empty space where the man had stood uncomprehendingly.  
  
"What just happened?" Gohan asked, scratching his head.  
  
"I don't know...but I don't like it." Goku replied. "Come on, let's get to Bulma's."  
***  
  
When Goku and Gohan finally arrived at Bulma's house, the scene they found made their blood run cold.  
  
The grass in the yard was singed black, the trees were burned to cinders, and one side of the house was charred and cracked. There was no one to be seen.  
  
"Oh no." Gohan said, his eyes growing wide. "BULMA? TRUNKS? ANYBODY?"  
  
A voice shouted from the other side of the house. "We're over here!"  
  
Quickly, the Saiyans flew over the roof to join who was already there.  
  
Bulma sat on the ground, her face scratched and smeared with dirt. Her light blue hair was matted and stringy. A small pink haired baby lay crying in her arms. Chibi Trunks.  
  
Mirai Trunks stood by her virtually untouched. He was breathing hard, and Goku had a feeling Trunks had transformed to Super Saiyan in the fray.  
  
"What happened?" Goku asked.  
  
Trunks looked up at him. "Some man and his evil dog-like creatures attacked us. They acted like they were after Mother and...the baby. We're all okay though."  
  
"Did the man have orange hair and red eyes?" Gohan asked.  
  
Trunks nodded. "How did you know?"  
  
"We had a run in with him on the way here." Goku replied. "He's incredibly strong."  
  
"No kidding!" Trunks said. "The dogs were just as powerful. There were a lot of them too."  
  
"How did you defeat them?" Gohan asked.  
  
"We didn't. We killed the dogs, but we ran the main guy off."  
  
"'We'?" Gohan repeated.  
  
"Yeah. Me, my father, and...well you'll have to see." He bent down to be eye-to-eye with Bulma. "Are you okay, Mother? Can I leave you here to show Goku what happened?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "Yes Trunks, I'm fine. I'm just trying to calm the baby down."  
  
Trunks motioned for Goku and Gohan to follow him around the corner of the house. Goku and Gohan stopped short at what they saw.  
  
Vegeta stood with his arms crossed over his chest, looking down at the two people sitting in front of him with a mixture of disbelief and distaste in his eyes.  
  
The first was a girl of about seventeen. Her long white hair streaked with silver hung down the middle of her back in a thick braid except for two locks that hung on each side of her face. Icy blue eyes glared up at Vegeta in defiance.  
  
The second girl, about the same age, looked to be the first's sister. Their facial features were identical, but the second girl's hair was deep red and silver, pulled back in a wild ponytail. Her blue-green eyes held calm serenity and patience.  
  
"Who are these people?" Gohan asked Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta barely looked away from the girls. "You'll never believe it. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have."  
  
"Who are they Vegeta?" Goku repeated.  
  
Vegeta glared at the two girls. "Go on, tell Kakarot who you are."  
  
The white haired one stood up and planted her fists on her hips. "My name is Nemie. My sister is Anai."  
  
"We're from the future." Anai added, rising to stand next to Nemie.  
Goku blinked in surprise. "More time travelers?"  
  
"You haven't heard the best part." Trunks said. "They're Saiyans."   



	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the first 2 chapters! (And Veggie Gurl 4221, thanx for the definition!) Here's the next couple of chapters, hope you like them! One more thing, I didn't take "Pichu" from Pokemon or anything; she's actually the product of my friend's twisted imagination.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I only own my DBZ pajama pants!  
  
*Chapter Three*  
  
"WHAT?!" Goku and Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"How can they be Saiyans?" Gohan asked, staring at the girls in bewilderment.  
  
"It's a long story." Anai answered.  
  
"We've got time." Vegeta barked. "Now tell your story."  
  
"Nemie?" Anai glanced over at her sister and Nemie nodded.  
  
"We come from a very distant future. One where humans are slaves to androids and numerous other races. The man that attacked you, his name is Ryukin, is the main general in the army that's trying to conquer the entire world so they can destroy the Earth and move on to another planet. The resistance to the army is small; smaller now than it used to be. It was at one time the descendants of you Z Warriors. That baby, Trunks, was one of them. He was an older man then."  
  
"What does my son have to do with the two of you?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"I'm getting there!" Nemie snapped back. "One day, Trunks infiltrated the military base and stumbled across an experimental tube thing with two babies in it. Anai and myself. The military's scientists had somehow been able to sort of clone a Saiyan. They created us much like one would androids, except we are completely biological; we're flesh and blood. They made us in the hopes of bringing us up and training us as the most powerful warriors in the army. With a pair of invincible Saiyans on their side, the military could stomp out any opposition and take over everything.   
  
"But Trunks had a better idea. He escaped the base with us and raised us to fight against the military. He taught us everything he knew, and soon we were more powerful than even him. Then, when Anai and I were about ten, Ryukin found our underground shelter and took us back, determined to have his invincible warriors. Trunks came after him and challenged Ryukin to a fight. Trunks did a lot of damage to the General; it was incredible that Ryukin lived. Unfortunately, Trunks was badly injured too, and since he was an old man, he didn't heal very well. Not long after the battle, Master Trunks died."   
  
Nemie closed her eyes for a moment, the memory almost too much to bear. Then, she went on. "He left Anai in charge, with me as her second. We were a small bunch of renegades: me, Anai, and four or five other fighters, but slowly we began to eliminate pieces of the military. Ryukin couldn't stop us in combat, so he decided to keep us from ever existing."  
  
"He came back in time to kill Chibi Trunks!" Bulma concluded. She had joined the group soon after the story began.  
  
Anai nodded. "Exactly. As a child, he would be easy to kill."  
  
"Except he's got a bunch of bodyguards." Gohan said.  
  
"And I doubt he expected to face grown-up Trunks." Goku added.  
  
"What?" Anai asked.  
  
"I'm Trunks." Trunks said. "I came back from the future too, just a nearer future than yours."  
  
"This is confusing." Nemie stated.   
  
"No kidding." Bulma agreed.  
  
"So what about this Ryukin?" Vegeta asked. "Just how powerful is he?"  
  
Anai answered, "Very. Not only is his physical strength great, his ki is ridiculous."  
  
"And he can make those dogs, too." Trunks said.  
  
"Actually, he can't." Nemie corrected. "He doesn't have that kind of ability. Ryukin's servant Pichu creates the hellhounds."  
  
"Pichu?" Goku repeated.  
  
"Yes. She's strong too, but Ryukin has far greater strength. Pichu does most of Ryukin's dirty work." Nemie looked around at everyone's blank faces. "Fortunately, Pichu has limited power. It takes her three days to gather enough energy to release a small pack of hellhounds. The large horde she'd need for us would take her at least five full days."  
  
"Where do you think they are now?" Gohan asked.  
  
Anai shrugged. "Probably in hiding, building up energy. Transferring oneself through time takes a lot of force. Nemie and I are exhausted."  
  
"Transferring oneself? You mean you didn't use a time machine to get here?" Trunks said, his eyes wide.  
  
"No." Anai looked at him curiously. "You had to take a time machine?"  
  
Trunks cleared his throat. "Um, I don't guess we've discovered that technique yet."  
  
"Well, if what you say is true, then you two need to rest for a while." Goku said. "Because I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get in the battle to come."  
  
Nemie nodded. "Yes. Every bit of force is essential to winning this fight."  
***  
  
Later, Nemie was relaxed on Bulma's couch, drinking a cup of coffee and talking with Gohan and Trunks about the future. Anai was taking a long, hot shower.  
  
"I don't know what happened to Goku." Nemie was saying. "Master Trunks never said much about him. I think it hurt too much to talk about it. He talked about you a lot, though, Gohan."  
  
"Really? What did he say?"  
  
"He just said you were like his father figure, since Vegeta died before Master Trunks knew him." Nemie sighed. "To be honest with you, I don't really want to talk about Master Trunks. New subject."  
  
"Nemie, are you and Anai twins?" Trunks asked.  
  
Nemie nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. We're seventeen."  
  
"Really?" Gohan said. "I mean, you seem too different to be twins."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Well, you seem quick to act. No offense, but maybe even a little hot-headed." Gohan paused to see if Nemie would get angry, but when she just shrugged, he continued. "And Anai looks more like the calm, gentle type. She doesn't even strike me as the type who would fight."  
  
Nemie started laughing. "That just goes to show you, Gohan, you DON'T know us."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You were right when you said that I was hot-headed. With me, what you see is what you get. Master Trunks told me more than once that I had too much anger. That it would get me in trouble in a fight." She smiled a self-confident smile. "He even said I reminded him of his father."  
  
"MY father? Vegeta?" Trunks said, sitting forward.  
  
Nodding, Nemie went on. "But Anai on the other hand is totally different. She acts like a peaceful, pacifistic girl, but when she's on the battlefield, she's practically indestructible. We were...created at the same time, but she's more powerful. We've gotten into little scraps before and she could have really hurt me if she'd wanted to."  
  
"But for some reason I just couldn't harm my dear sister." A voice laced with sarcasm interrupted.  
  
The three of them looked up to see Anai dressed in a pair of Bulma's jeans and a T-shirt. Her silvery auburn hair hung wet down her back.  
  
Gohan blinked a few times. The girl in front of him didn't look much like the scraped Saiyan dressed in cracked armor that he saw an hour ago.  
  
"About time you got done." Nemie said, standing up. "My turn."  
  
As Nemie started into the bathroom, Anai called after her, "When you get out, I want to start some light training exercises."  
  
Nemie agreed and shut the door.  



	4. Chapter 4

  
*Chapter Four*  
  
"Come on Nemie! I didn't hurt you that badly, did I?" Anai said to her sister, who was nursing a tender jaw.  
  
Nemie saw the amused look on Anai's face and came at her with a lightning fast kick. Anai barely blocked it, and in a flash they resumed their breakneck training.  
  
"Would you look at that?" Gohan said breathlessly.  
  
"I don't think I'd want to be stuck in the middle of it." Trunks commented, leaning on the railing of the front porch where he and Gohan stood watching the girls.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "I never thought I'd see female Saiyan warriors, let alone ones this strong and fast."  
  
"Compared to you, Gohan, just how strong are they?"  
  
"Pretty strong. I don't want to brag, but I'm still more powerful."  
  
Nemie cursed loudly when Anai delivered a punch to her stomach. She doubled over, clutching her abdomen.   
  
Trunks raised his head to watch her. He wanted to make sure she was okay.  
  
For a minute, Nemie just crouched there, shaking slightly.  
  
Anai hurried over to her and bent down next to her. "Are you alright?"  
  
Nemie looked up and grinned. In a split second, she had knocked Anai over and pinned her to the grass with her knee. "I win."  
  
"You cheated!" Anai cried, squirming to get free.  
  
"Doesn't matter, I pinned you. You LOSE." Nemie argued, pressing her knee into Anai's stomach. "Now what do you say?"  
  
"No! Never in a million years will I EVER say it!"  
  
"Come on sis, I have to say it all the time. Give me one taste of victory."  
  
Anai gasped as Nemie's knee pushed harder into her belly. "No!"  
  
"C'mon. Who's the best fighter in the world?"  
  
"I AM!" Anai shouted, her hands flying up towards Nemie. She shot out a ki blast that took Nemie totally off guard. Nemie shrieked in surprise and went tumbling backwards.  
  
"THAT'S cheating! NO special attacks allowed!" Nemie protested, dusting blades of charred grass off of her pants.  
  
"All's fair in love and war Nemie." Anai replied, a tiny smile twisting her lips.  
The laughter coming from Trunks and Gohan echoed across the yard.  
  
"You think it's funny?!" Nemie growled. "I'd like to see you try it."  
  
Trunks grinned. "You're striving to become the best. That gets in the way of clear thinking. If you would expect the unexpected, rather than thinking you know all of your opponent's moves, you would be ready for whatever she throws at you."  
  
Nemie crossed her arms over her chest. "You're already starting to sound like the Trunks we knew. Question is, can you use your own advice?"  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then I accept." Trunks shucked off his Capsule Corp. jacket and tossed it on the ground before jumping over the porch railing.  
  
Nemie had to keep herself from staring at him. In just his black wife-beater, she could see the solid muscles across his chest, arms and shoulders.  
  
Shaking out of her daze, Nemie settled back into her fighting stance as Trunks did the same.   
"Shall we?"  
  
He smiled. "Ladies first."  
  
Nemie's grin turned to an expression of concentration as she practically flew across the yard at him. He jumped out of the way, but Nemie anticipated this and spun to punch the side of his head. He was barely able to evade it. Soon it became a swift dance of flying punches and kicks.  
  
Anai hoisted herself up to sit on the rail so she could get a better view. "He's going to lose."  
  
Gohan looked over at her. "How can you be so sure? Trunks is a great fighter."  
  
Anai smiled knowingly. "Believe me, Trunks is going to lose."  
  
A few minutes later, the fight hadn't slowed a bit. Until Trunks swiped Nemie's legs out from under her. She would have crashed to the ground if she hadn't slammed her hands down to catch herself and turned her fall into a back-handspring. For a moment, time seemed to freeze.  
  
Then, Nemie grinned again. "What say we kick it up?" With that, she clenched her fists, threw her arms up into the air, and yelled into the sky. It was like a gold wave washed up from her feet to her head, turning her eyes an emerald green and her hair bright yellow.  
  
Trunks's mouth dropped open. "SUPER Saiyan?!"  
  
Nemie glowed luminescent gold. Her now blonde bangs were spiked up and her tight ponytail took on a sharp look.  
  
"Well, two can play that game." Without so much as flinching, the same gold wave overtook Trunks. His pink hair turned a similar blonde and his eyes green.  
  
Gohan was shocked. He'd never expected the girls to be able to transform to Super Saiyan.  
  
"Surprised?" Anai asked.  
  
"Just a little!"  
  
"You shouldn't be. Nemie first transformed when she was twelve. I wasn't far behind her."  
  
"She turned Super Saiyan first?"  
  
"Yeah. She's a faster learner than I am."  
  
Out on the lawn, Nemie and Trunks were engaged in an even faster battle than the first. Their increasingly louder shouts had drawn Goku, Bulma and Vegeta onto the porch.  
  
"What are they doing?" Bulma asked.  
  
"They're settling a dispute." Anai answered nonchalantly. "It'll be over soon."  
  
A cry from Nemie brought their attention back to the fight.  
  
Nemie kicked at Trunks's chest, but Trunks caught her leg and tried to flip her over. Nemie spun in mid-air and grabbed Trunks's head in her hands to smash his face into her knee. He recovered quickly and attempted to punch her face, but Nemie seized his fist, twisted it around and got him in an arm lock. Trunks ducked down and wound under her arm to break her hold. Before he could fully get away, Nemie snatched the strap on his wife-beater, yanked him up close to her, and pressed her palm against his ribs. Her hand radiated hot ki energy just waiting to be released.  
  
"Boom. You're dead." Nemie's grinning face was just inches from Trunks's.   
  
Trunks looked astonished, but he didn't say anything.  
  
They just stood there for a minute before Nemie realized she was staring deep into his eyes. She suddenly had a feeling the warmth blazing from her hand wasn't ki energy; it was his body heat.  
  
Nemie let go of his shirt and stepped back. She relaxed, her hair fell slack and her eyes returned to normal blue. What was that?!  



	5. Chapter 5

  
*Chapter Five*  
  
Later that evening, everyone was gathered in the living room after dinner.  
  
Vegeta and Goku had been unusually quiet most of the day and Trunks hadn't said much since the sparring incident. Gohan, on the other hand, was full of questions and Anai and Nemie tried to answer him. Bulma was her usual talkative self between dinner and taking care of the baby.  
  
"Bulma," Anai said, "since Ryukin is after Chibi Trunks, I think it's best if we guard him tonight. No one knows what tricks Ryukin and Pichu will try."  
  
Bulma sighed and nodded. "That's a good idea. I'm so afraid something will happen to him."  
  
"That's why we're here." Nemie pointed out. "To protect the child...and what he will one day become." Her eyes flickered toward Trunks, and she shook her head to clear her thoughts.  
  
Anai saw her sister glance at Trunks, and when Nemie looked at her, Anai raised an eyebrow curiously. Nemie glared at Anai and turned away.  
  
"Tell me something, either of you." Vegeta began. "When we do fight this Ryukin, do we actually have a chance of winning? Or are you two just doing this in blind hope of killing him?"  
  
The sisters made eye contact, and for the first time since they showed up, there was fear there.  
  
"We..." Anai hesitated. "To be honest, we were really no match for him in our time. But with the combined powers of all of us...I think we can do it."  
  
"You think." Vegeta said, irritated.  
  
Anai nodded and looked down at her lap. "We're sorry, but it has to be done."  
  
"There's no question that it has to be done." Goku spoke up. "But the question is, can we train enough in just five days to be strong enough to destroy him?"  
  
The girls shrugged. "Possibly."  
  
Gohan sighed. "Does this mean we have to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber again?"  
  
Goku nodded. "I think so, son. But I don't know if we have the time because someone has to guard Bulma and Chibi Trunks."  
  
"Great. Just great." Gohan replied sarcastically.  
***  
  
That night, everyone settled down in Bulma's house to try and get some sleep. Bulma was sound asleep in her room with the baby, and Trunks took first shift at guarding them. Goku was in one of the guest rooms, and Vegeta was in the other. Nemie and Anai had opted to sleep in the floor in the living room. Gohan took the couch.  
  
But about two in the morning, Anai awoke with a start. Nightmares of Ryukin and the horrid battle they were sure to face plagued her sleep. She sat up, cold sweat rolling down her face, and looked around frantically. About three feet away, her sister lay sleeping peacefully. Anai scanned the other side of the room for Gohan, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
A slight breeze blew her hair and she glanced over to where the balcony doors were left half-open. Outside, Anai could see Gohan looking up at the sky.  
  
Throwing off her blanket, she stood up and walked out to stand next him. Gohan barely glimpsed at her.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Nightmares. What about you?"  
  
"I just couldn't sleep."  
  
They just stood there for a moment before either spoke again.  
  
"Gohan, how old are you?"  
  
"Elev...Sixteen, I mean."  
  
Anai looked at him. "Were you about to say eleven?"  
  
Gohan blushed slightly. "Well, I was eleven a few days ago. It's a crazy story, believe me." He went on to tell her how he'd spent a total of five days in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, a room where twenty-four hours outside equaled a year inside.   
  
"I think I remember Master Trunks mentioning that. I don't know...it's been seven years since I saw him last." Anai turned her head away from Gohan so he wouldn't see the single tear that slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.  
  
"Why is it that every future we're told about is a bad one?" Gohan asked suddenly. "I mean, why doesn't it ever end happily?"  
  
Anai shrugged. "It never really ends, Gohan. It's an on going battle between good and evil. We just happen to be heading down hill right now." She studied Gohan carefully, then sighed. "You're too young to be having to fight like this."  
  
"Too young? You're only a year older than me."  
  
"We're all too young. You, me, Nemie, even Goku. Nobody should ever have to live in a constant battle, no matter how old we are."  
  
Gohan was quiet for a moment. Then, he started slowly. "Anai...what's this kind of thing like for a girl?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, the only females I've ever seen that fight are my mom and Android 18. Mom hasn't been through half the stuff Dad has, and I don't talk to 18. You're a Saiyan; a true warrior. How is it different?"  
  
Anai leaned against the door and thought. "It's tough. I don't really know how else to explain it. Honestly, Gohan, it scares me. I have to be strong, because Nemie and I are really all that's left. But sometimes, when everything has fallen down around our ears...I wish there was someone there to hold me and tell me it'll be all right. For all my Saiyan blood, I'm still only a woman. I'm constantly afraid, but I have to 'take it like a man' so to speak, and fight anyway."  
  
Gohan slid a little closer to her and tried to give a comforting reply, but before he could, a scream sliced the stillness of the night. The scream was followed by an angry roar, a baby shrieking, and an inhuman sound like nothing Gohan had ever heard before.  
  
"Dear Kami, NO!" Anai gasped. "It's a hellhound!"  



	6. Chapter 6

  
*Chapter Six*  
  
Gohan grabbed Anai's arm and they ran for Bulma's room. They found Bulma quivering in the corner, Chibi Trunks held tight against her. Trunks stood in front of the hole that had smashed out of the wall, defending his mother from a small pack of about thirty creatures with his sword.  
  
The hellhounds themselves made Gohan freeze in terror. There were about the size of a black bear, with shaggy, coarse fur. Some were jet black, others orange and red, and some were even a purplish color. Their ears were long and pointed, while somehow their eyes glowed a deep, abysmal black. Their teeth were as long as a man's finger and white and yellowish saliva foamed in their huge mouths.  
  
Nemie, Goku and Vegeta arrived just after Gohan and Anai.  
  
"Shoot for the head!" Anai shouted. "They'll only die if you hit their heads hard enough!"  
  
"We've got to drive them out into the open!" Nemie wasted no time in transforming to Super Saiyan and charging up an attack. She balled up her fists close to her waist before bringing her hands up in front of her face, wrists crossed and fingers curled. "AaaaahhhhhhhhHHHHHHAAAAAA!" Immediately, a huge ball of energy shot at the animals. Before it made contact with any hound, it shattered into dozens of smaller blasts. The smaller ones pelted the demons, scorching them and pushing them backwards out the hole.  
  
Anai, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta were not far behind in turning Super Saiyan. Trunks was a little too occupied to concentrate fully.  
  
Anai took flight over the animals and began striking them with lots of small blazing bursts of ki, driving them out even more.  
  
Outside, in the open, it was a whole different story. Blasts went flying, and one-by-one the dogs went down, howling in agony.  
  
As Vegeta kicked the last one down, they all began to relax.  
  
"Wait." Nemie said. She looked around at the dead bodies of the creatures. "This many hellhounds couldn't have wandered here on their own. Hounds need a guide when going any distance." She slowly raised her eyes to the sky and whispered a curse.  
  
Anai followed her gaze and her breath caught in her throat. "Pichu."  
  
There, floating twenty feet above their heads, was a woman. She was absurdly tall; maybe eight or nine feet. Her deep blue, almost black hair hung unkempt to her shoulders. Her eyes were a wild iridescent color that glinted a hundred different shades. Her skin was darkly tanned, and muscles bulged beneath her clothes.  
  
Anai didn't wait for Pichu to do or say anything. She stepped back from the group and crouched into a fighting position. She cupped her hands and brought them to one side of her body.  
  
"Ka...me..."  
  
Gohan stared at her. She was charging a Kamehameha Wave!  
  
"Ha..."  
  
"Ah, so here are the little scoundrels. We were wondering when we'd get to see you again." Pichu chuckled, ignoring Anai's obvious power surge.  
  
"Me..."  
  
"Everybody down!" Nemie cried at the last second. Immediately, they all jumped out of the way.  
  
"HA!" Anai thrust her hands forward and an immense ball of energy raced toward Pichu.  
  
Unconcernedly, Pichu faced the sphere of yellow fire and held out one hand. She caught the blast easily and tossed it back at Anai as if it was a baseball.  
  
Nemie was on it with a deflection burst that sent the Kamehameha Wave bouncing like a pinball machine. Eventually, it died out.  
  
"It wasn't big enough!" Anai scolded herself.  
  
The others immediately began attacking Pichu. Trunks punched at her face, Vegeta went for the stomach, Gohan and Goku got her from behind, and Nemie and Anai searched for an opportunity to shoot another blast.  
  
Pichu struggled to fend off all of them, but somehow, she did it. She swatted Trunks away like he was a fly, kicked Vegeta in the face, and grabbed Gohan and Goku by the necks and swung them around before letting go. They sailed a few hundred feet before smashing into the ground.  
  
Nemie gritted her teeth and charged up another one of her shatter attacks. She charged it up for a good thirty seconds while Trunks and Anai battled Pichu and the others began to recover.  
  
When Nemie finally let the blast go, she roared in fierce determination of taking Pichu down. The energy ball burst, sending little fireballs in all directions. Most of them hit Pichu, but three or four missed their target and pelted Trunks and Anai.  
  
Trunks cried out as a burst singed his cheek, and another burned his side, but he shook it off and drew his sword. Anai fired a Renzoku Energy Dan, the machine-gun like explosions actually damaging Pichu. Anai held back when Trunks dove for Pichu's head.  
  
Pichu dodged and spun around, only to come face to face with Gohan. Goku stood directly behind him. Together, they knocked Pichu out of the air with a powerful Masenko. As she fell, Trunks came down on her with lightning speed. He sliced cleanly into her shoulder, but no sooner did the blade make contact with her skin, she disappeared.  
  
Trunks tumbled to the ground, but turned his plummet into a roll and jumped back to his feet, sword at the ready.  
  
"Ryukin took her back." Nemie said cautiously. "I think the threat is over for now."  
  
"Good." Trunks sheathed his sword and rushed back into the house to see about Bulma.  
  
Vegeta turned on Nemie as soon as Trunks was gone. "You said it would take her at least three days to create another pack of hellhounds! It only took her ONE DAY!"  
  
"Ryukin must be siphoning energy from somewhere and feeding it into Pichu." Anai reasoned.  
  
"What? How is that possible?" Goku asked.  
  
"One of Ryukin's special techniques is draining energy from living things and using it to charge up other soldiers." Nemie explained. "The upside to that is he can't use it on himself. The downside is that there is no limit to his channeling powers."  
  
"You never told us that!" Vegeta accused. "What else have you neglected to tell us? For all we know, you could be working for the enemy!"  
  
"Who do you think you are?!" Nemie asked, anger painting her face. "You have no right to blame us!"  
  
"On the contrary, I have every right to blame you." Vegeta countered, just as angry. "You two are the reasons all of this is happening anyway! Nothing good ever came from a woman. Two is twice as bad."  
  
Nemie's eyes blazed with hatred now. "Just listen to yourself! You pompous, senseless, utterly BLIND FOOL!"  
  
Vegeta snapped. He lunged at Nemie, attempting to strike her face.  
  
Anai stepped between them at the last second and caught Vegeta's fist. "If you want to fight one of us, you've got to deal with the other one too. Step down, Vegeta, before you get in over your head."  
  
"You two are nothing but insolent children!" He growled.  
  
"Stop it, all of you!" Gohan ordered. "We've got to stick together! We have no hope of defeating Ryukin if we're too busy fighting each other!"  
  
Nemie, Anai and Vegeta stood there, glaring at each other for a few minutes. Finally, Nemie relaxed.  
  
"I'm going back to bed."  



	7. Chapter 7

  
*Chapter Seven*  
  
Early the next morning, Nemie was nowhere to be found. Anai told the others that she did that a lot; she just needed time to think.  
  
Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Trunks spent the morning in training exercises, while Anai sneaked off to practice alone.  
  
Sometime about noon, Gohan took a break and went to find Anai. He walked around the house and found her isolated about twenty feet from the building.  
  
She was standing on her hands, perfectly straight, and not wavering in the slightest. As Gohan watched her, she slowly shifted her weight onto one hand and lifted the other perpendicular to her body. Still she didn't sway.  
  
Then, in a flash, Anai tucked her legs, bent her arm and rolled the short distance to Gohan. She jumped up and delivered a punch that would have landed right between his eyes, if she hadn't stopped a fraction of an inch before she made contact.  
  
Gohan didn't even blink.  
  
"Impressive." Anai commented, smiling.  
  
"You're the one that's impressive." Gohan replied.  
  
"Not really." Anai took a step back and put her fists up. "Come on, fight me."  
  
Gohan chuckled. "No, Anai, that's okay."  
  
"What? Are you afraid you'll lose to a girl the way Trunks did?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then fight me."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, Anai."  
  
Anai snorted. "I highly doubt that will happen. Now fight me."  
  
Gohan sighed, then threw a half-hearted punch. Anai evaded it easily.  
  
"Come ON Gohan!" She kicked at his chest, and he blocked it without much thought.  
  
"I really don't--" Before he could finish his protest, Anai jump kicked the side of his head, kneed him in the gut and delivered an upper cut to his chin. When she went to kick him again, he grabbed her leg in mid-air.  
  
Anai grinned. "Now we're talking."  
  
"Just don't say I didn't warn you." Gohan answered, jerking her around by her leg. He smashed her jaw with the base of his palm, grabbed hold of her neck, kicked her legs out from under her and threw her onto the ground. He went to slam his foot on her stomach, but she rolled away. While still on the ground, Anai rocked back on her hands and thrust her feet out to boot Gohan in the shoulder. She used her momentum to push herself to her feet, then did a roundhouse kick right into Gohan's chest.  
  
After that, they were lost in a flurry of rapid attacks, impossible to comprehend.  
  
It ended when Gohan flipped Anai over his knee and she went crashing to the grass. Quickly, Gohan pinned her arms over her head and held her there.  
  
"Now THAT'S impressive." Anai said, laughing.  
  
Gohan didn't move, and neither did Anai. Her laughter faded at the look in his eyes. He leaned down toward her, his lips just inches from hers.  
  
"Hey Gohan?" Goku's voice shattered the moment.  
  
Gohan gritted his teeth and rolled away from Anai. Anai closed her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Yeah Dad?" Gohan answered as Goku came into view.  
  
"Oh, there you are! We were looking for you. Bulma says lunch is ready."  
  
"Um, okay." Gohan didn't dare look at Anai. He already felt stupid.   
  
Trunks appeared at Goku's side. He saw Anai sitting there and asked, "Has Nemie showed up yet?"  
  
Anai shook her head. "I haven't seen her."  
  
Trunks's face took on a worried look. "She's been gone a long time. What if something happened to her?"  
  
Anai stood up and dusted herself off. "Nemie's a big girl, Trunks. She can take care of herself."  
  
"But what if Ryukin or Pichu or somebody attacked her?"   
  
"Trunks, Nemie will be back. She goes off like this all the time. Don't worry."  
  
No sooner did she say that did a shriek echo out of the woods and across the yard, accompanied by an explosion.  
  
"NEMIE!" They all shouted in unison. Immediately, they took to the air and tried to find where the scream had come from. All they had to do was follow the acrid black smoke rising from the woods.  
  
By the time they got to where the smoke was coming from, there was no one to been seen. Just a giant oak tree, burned in half and still smoldering.  
  
"Nemie?" Goku called. No answer.  
  
"Sis? Neme? Where are you?" Anai's voice was borderline frantic.  
  
"NEMIE?!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"I found her!" Vegeta claimed from off to the side. Everyone rushed to the spot where he crouched.  
  
There, lying among the thorn bushes, was Nemie. She was unconscious; blood flowed freely from a gash in her forehead, staining her snowy hair crimson. She was cut in a number of other places, some of which looked like bite marks, and her clothes were torn.  
  
Anai dropped to her sister's side. "Oh, Kami...Nemie? Can you hear me?"  
  
No sound, no movement, nothing. Nemie's breathing was faint and ragged, but it was there.  
  
"We've got to get her back to Mother." Trunks said urgently.  
  
"I'm afraid to move her." Anai replied.  
  
"If we don't, she'll only get worse." Trunks leaned down, carefully slid his arms under Nemie's knees and shoulders, and picked her up as gently as he could. She was nothing but a rag doll in his arms.  
  
"I'm going on ahead." He powered up and flew back to the house as fast as he dared. Anai was right at his side.  



	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey people, thanx so much for the reviews!  
  
*Chapter Eight*  
  
When Bulma saw Nemie lying limp in Trunks's arms, she instantly handed the baby to Anai and directed Trunks into one of the spare bedrooms.  
  
Once Nemie was flat on the bed, Bulma pushed Trunks out.  
  
"I'll do what I can. Keep yourselves busy until I come find you." Then, she slammed the door and immediately went to work on Nemie's injuries.  
  
Trunks stood there staring at the closed door for a moment. He was oblivious to everything, even Chibi Trunks's cries.  
  
Anai struggled with the child, trying to calm him down while she talked to Mirai Trunks.  
  
"It'll be okay, Trunks. Nemie's strong. She always bounces back. Shhh baby, be quiet." Anai bounced the infant, and the cries subsided as long as she didn't stand still. "Don't worry."  
  
Trunks acted as if he didn't hear. He just kept staring at the door, a lost look in his eyes.  
  
Gohan appeared at Anai's side. "What's going on?"  
  
Anai shrugged. "Bulma told us to keep busy. She's working on Nemie right now."  
  
Gohan took Chibi Trunks from her and the little one was quiet. "So what do we do?"  
  
Anai's answered quietly so Trunks couldn't hear. "I think we need to go outside and leave him be."  
  
"Wait. I'm coming with you." Trunks said, turning to face them.  
  
Outside, the mood was just as grim. Even Vegeta seemed to be concerned.  
  
Anai sat down on the ground and tucked her knees close to her chest. Sighing, she rested her chin on her knees and closed her eyes.  
  
Gohan handed Chibi Trunks to Goku and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey, she'll be fine. You said so yourself." He whispered comfortingly.  
  
Anai shook her head, but never opened her eyes. "She's been hurt before, but she's never been knocked out by anyone other than me. And she lost a lot of blood just now, so it's serious. Oh, Kami, what if she doesn't wake up?"  
  
"She will, Anai. You two didn't travel this far back in time just for her to die now."  
  
"Gohan, I'm so scared..." Anai finally opened her eyes, and tears began to well up.  
  
Gohan slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She buried her face in his shoulder and started to cry. It was quiet, unnoticeable crying, but Gohan felt her lurching sobs.  
  
"Shhh..." He said softly, "It'll be alright."  
  
Anai looked up at his face and almost cracked a smile. "Thank you." She said breathlessly before the tears flowed again.  
  
Time passed, no one could really tell how long it was, and Bulma finally came out of the house. Instantly, everyone stood up. Anai hastily dried her eyes and cheeks with her shirtsleeve.  
  
"So how is she?" Trunks asked.   
  
Bulma answered slowly. "Well, Nemie's pretty badly hurt. She's got multiple cuts, puncture wounds and bites, not to mention a gash on her head. But once she finally wakes up, I think she'll be fine."  
  
There was a collective sigh of relief from the group.  
  
"Can we see her?" Anai asked.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea right now." Bulma replied. "Maybe in an hour or two."  
  
"In the meantime," Vegeta said, "we should get back to training. Who knows when we'll have to fight Ryukin again."  
***  
  
"What's the matter with you, Trunks?" Vegeta asked harshly. "You could have evaded that easily. You're just not paying attention!"  
  
Trunks wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and got up off the ground. "Sorry, Father. I can't seem to think straight."  
  
"You'd better start thinking straight or you'll be a pile of ashes beneath Ryukin's foot!"  
  
Trunks looked at Vegeta, then shook his head. "Train with Goku some more; I'm going to take a break." Before Vegeta could argue with him, he turned away and walked into the house.  
  
Bulma was no where to be found; probably putting the baby to sleep. On his way down the hall, Trunks spotted the door to Nemie's room wide open. He approached it quietly, leaned against the door frame and peered in.  
  
Nemie looked to be sleeping peacefully, except for all the bandages on her. Her breathing appeared to be back to normal.  
  
"She's doing better." Bulma's voice said softly.  
  
Trunks turned to look at his mother. "You really think she'll be alright?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "She should be." She was silent for a moment, then she said, "What are you doing to do when she goes home?"  
  
Trunks blinked in surprise. "Um...I'll probably go back to my home."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Bulma gave him a sideways look. "You know Trunks, you may not be from this time, but you're still my son. And no one can hide anything from a mother."  
  
Trunks could feel himself blushing. "Mother, you're way off base."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
Bulma smiled knowingly. "Hmm, well...can I just say one more thing?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'd like to think of you as taking after me. And Nemie reminds me of Vegeta. That's a powerful combination." With that, Bulma patted Trunks's arm and walked away.  
  
Trunks went into the room and pulled up a chair next to Nemie's bed. He just sat there, thinking about what Bulma had said.  
  
'She only thinks she knows what she's talking about.'  
  
Sighing, Trunks took Nemie's hand in his own. He was surprised at how fragile it felt. None of the female Saiyan's usual strength was there.  
  
Trunks ducked his head and ran his fingers through his hair. What now? What if Ryukin or Pichu attacks again? We need her help.  
  
"...Trunks?" A weak voice murmured suddenly.  
  
Trunks looked up quickly and saw Nemie's eyes open, gazing at him.  
  
"Hey! How do you feel?" Trunks asked.  
  
Nemie groaned. "Like somebody dropped a planet on me."  
  
Trunks smiled. "Welcome back Nemie."  
  
Nemie managed a smile, then her eyes widened. "Oh, Kami, how long have I been unconscious?"  
  
"No more than three hours. Why?"  
  
She relaxed a little, but she squeezed Trunks's hand. "Get everybody in here. I need to tell them something."  



	9. Chapter 9

  
*Chapter Nine*  
  
When everyone was gathered in Nemie's room, Trunks told them she had something important to say.  
  
Nemie attempted to sit up, but in the end she needed Trunks's help. Once she was upright, she said, "Pichu and a small pack of hellhounds attacked me this morning while I was out in the woods. As you can see, they beat me pretty badly. I thought they were going to kill me, but Pichu gave me a message to give you all if I lived. She told me that Ryukin would be waiting out in the mountains in the East Valley tomorrow at two o'clock. He expects us all to show or he'll blow up South City."  
  
"What?! That's crazy!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
Anai nodded. "That's Ryukin. And he's true to his word, too."  
  
"What do we do?" Gohan asked.  
  
"The only thing we can do." Trunks answered. "We be at East Valley tomorrow at two."  
  
"Are we ready for that kind of confrontation?" Gohan said.  
  
"We'd better be." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Well, if nobody minds, I'd like to talk to my sister in private for a minute." Anai said questioningly.  
  
Everyone filed out of the room, dread now hanging where simple tension had. Only Trunks lingered, and that was just for a second.  
  
"Anai, you and I both know this is going to be a disaster." Nemie said softly, staring at her hands.  
  
"Nemie, don't talk like that. These people are a lot stronger than we anticipated." Anai sat down on the edge of the bed. "If we all work together and fight harder than we've ever fought before, we can beat Ryukin, Pichu and the army of hellhounds. Remember, in our history, Gohan was the strongest fighter in the world. And the ki energy I sense from him now is enormous."  
  
Nemie rolled her eyes. "Oh please Anai, that's not the ONLY thing you sense from him."  
  
"What was THAT supposed to mean, smart-alec?"  
  
"Um, let's see...I'm not blind to everything between you two. Nobody is. We're not stupid."  
  
"Oh really? Well, what have you got to say about this thing with Trunks?"  
  
"There's nothing to say about it."  
  
Anai snorted. "Whatever. You're being immature about the whole thing."  
  
"Me? Okay Miss Hypocrite, what about your midnight conversation with the kid last night before the attack?" Nemie asked scornfully.  
  
"What about it? It was just a talk. Civilized people do that kind of thing, strange as it may seem to you." Anai countered. "And I could mention your scuffle with Trunks yesterday."  
  
Nemie gritted her teeth, then she suddenly burst into uncontrollable giggles.  
Anai stared at her. "What on earth is so funny?"  
  
"Listen to us, Anai! Here I am, lying on what very well could have been my deathbed, and we're about to run headfirst into a battle we have little hope of winning, yet we're arguing about GUYS!"  
  
Anai thought about it for a second before she began to laugh too. "You're right, Nemie. Leave it to twin teenage girls to talk about relationships when the world is about to end."  
  
They fell silent at that remark.  
  
"Anai?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know this sounds cheesy, but I love you sis."  
  
"You're right, it does sound cheesy. And I love you too kiddo." Anai hugged Nemie gently, then cringed. "Okay, enough mushy stuff. I'm going to go outside with the others; you get some rest."  
  
Nemie shook her head. "I want to come too. I'm not that badly hurt."  
  
"Neme, you can barely sit up on your own. Lay down and go to sleep."  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"Don't argue with me Nemie, I'll MAKE you stay in bed."  
  
"Okay, okay, don't get pushy."  
***  
  
Everyone, except Nemie and Bulma, spent the rest of the day training. They practiced well into the night before they all crashed into bed, utterly exhausted and unable to do anymore. Despite their weariness, none slept soundly. They all wondered if they had enough to defeat Ryukin and Pichu.   
  
Finally, sometime after midnight, Gohan rolled over on his pallet on the floor to look at Anai. She was laying not five feet away curled up on her own pile of blankets, her eyes closed.  
  
"Anai?" He whispered so as not to wake up Goku, who slept on the couch not far away.  
  
"Hmm?" She didn't open her eyes.  
  
"You weren't asleep, were you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
"So I see."  
  
Gohan cleared his throat. "Um...can I talk to you?"  
  
"I'm all ears." She opened her eyes to look at him and propped her head up on her fist.  
  
As Gohan looked at her, the words died on his tongue. "I...uh...well..." He sighed. "Nevermind, it wasn't important."  
  
"You sure? I don't mind listening to whatever you have to say." Anai's eyes seemed to sparkle in the dark.  
  
"It's...nothing. I'm just going to go back to sleep."  
  
Ten feet away, Trunks listened to the quiet conversation without really meaning to. He knew what Gohan was trying to say; they had talked about it earlier in the day.  
  
Trunks waited until Anai and Gohan appeared asleep before he slipped out from beneath the covers and crept down the hall.  
  
The door to Nemie's room was closed, and Trunks hesitated in opening it just a little so he could peek in.  
  
He saw Nemie lying flat on her back (her injuries made it painful to lay any other way,) seemingly asleep. He stopped himself from going in the room.  
  
I'm being stupid. I might as well go back to bed. He told himself. He backed away and started to close the door, but Nemie's voice caught him.  
  
"You don't have to leave, Trunks."  
  
He stopped short. "I...didn't know you were awake."  
  
She turned her head to look at him. "Well, I am. If you can't sleep either, you might as well come in and talk to me."  
  
Trunks hesitated again, but Nemie smiled at him and he went on inside.  
  
Nemie managed to sit up by herself, and she scooted over on the bed. She patted the space next to her and said, "You can sit down, if you want."  
  
Trunks sat down slowly, then sighed. "I don't want to keep you up."  
  
"You aren't. Believe me, if I wanted to be alone, I'd tell you."  
  
Trunks grinned. "Nice to see you're doing better."  
  
"You didn't think a bunch of big dogs were going to keep me, a mighty Saiyan bedridden, did you?"  
  
"I don't guess so." Trunks laughed.  
  
They were quiet for a minute, then Trunks asked, "What do you think is going to happen tomorrow?"  
  
Nemie chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know, exactly. You all are more powerful than we thought you would be. The end to this battle is unpredictable."  
  
"Listen, Nemie...if I don't come back tomorrow--"  
  
"Don't say that!" Nemie hissed. "To talk like that is bad luck!"  
  
"No, I have to get this out. If something happens and we lose, I want you to know how I feel."  
  
"Trunks, we've known each other for a little over two days..."  
  
"I know." Trunks persisted. "But it feels like longer than that. I just want you to know that I...care about you a lot."  
  
"I care about you too Trunks." She squeezed her eyes shut. "But we live in two different times. We can't possibly be together."  
  
Trunks nodded solemnly. "I realize that. I just had to tell you."  
  
Nemie didn't say anything for a while. Finally, she sighed. "We both need sleep, Trunks. Please..."  
  
Trunks stood up. "Okay. I understand. Goodnight Nemie." He leaned down, rested his hands on the edge of the bed and kissed her gently. Then, he quickly turned and walked out.  
  
Nemie was left staring wide-eyed at the door. She couldn't believe what he'd just done.  
  
"Goodnight Trunks." She whispered, even though he was gone.  



	10. Chapter 10

*Chapter Ten*  
  
The next morning was spent in rigorous training exercises, the fighters still hoping to prepare for what was to come. They were at the end of their rope.  
  
Sometime around noon, Goku, Gohan, Anai and Trunks took a break. They didn't want to be exhausted when the battle began. Vegeta, on the other hand, couldn't be pulled away from his work out.  
  
Anai and Gohan sat in Nemie's room, talking to her and eating a light lunch.  
  
"Hey Anai, can you do me a favor?" Nemie asked. "Do you think you could find me a bowl of vanilla ice cream? With chocolate syrup?"  
  
Anai eyed her sister. "What? You don't actually think you're going to this fight do you?"  
  
"Oh come on Anai, I can't miss it!"  
  
"Wait a minute. What did I miss?" Gohan asked. "What does ice cream have to do with a fight?"  
  
Anai almost smiled. "Nemie has a kind of pre-battle ritual she does. She has to have vanilla ice cream with either chocolate syrup or chocolate chips before she can run into a planned fight."  
  
"Well, who knows? It could be my last meal! I want it to be a good one!"  
  
Gohan laughed. "You two are weird."  
  
"Maybe." Anai turned back to Nemie. "You're still not going anywhere in your condition. You don't even have the strength to stand up."  
  
"On the contrary, watch me!" Nemie threw off the bed covers, swung her legs around so her feet touched the floor, and stood up. She wasn't standing but a few seconds before she fell back onto the bed.  
  
"I rest my case." Anai said.  
  
"I'm going."  
  
"You'll stay in that bed if I have to make Bulma sit on you to keep you there."  
  
By now, Gohan was torn between laughing until he cried, or leaving the room for fear of a sibling scuffle. He did neither; instead he just grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Are you two always like this before walking into certain death?"  
  
"Walking into certain death?" Nemie repeated. "Nah, jumping in head first is more our style."  
  
"I take it you're not scared."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Anai replied. "We're scared out of our minds. It's just easier to deal with it our way than Vegeta's way. If you know what I mean."  
  
"I think I do." Gohan sighed and sat back in his chair. He glanced up at the clock. "T minus two hours and counting."  
  
"Hey, Anai?"  
  
"What Nemie?"  
  
"Can I just have the ice cream?"  
  
"Oh sweet Kami."  
***  
  
An hour and a half later: "Okay guys, I think we'd better head over there." Goku announced gravely.  
  
"Wait for me!" Nemie appeared in the living room, clutching the door frame with a white-knuckled grip.  
  
"Nemie! What are you doing out of bed?" Bulma exclaimed. "You're in no condition to be walking around."  
  
"I can't stay here like a helpless kitten while everyone else goes and fights!" Nemie argued.  
  
"We don't have time for this foolishness!" Vegeta growled.   
  
"For once, I agree with you Vegeta." Anai said. She planted her feet in front of Nemie and leaned close to whisper, "Sis, please go back to bed. We can handle this without you; granted we've never fought a battle apart, but we've got enough firepower here. So please, for your health and mine, go back to bed."  
  
"Anai..."  
  
Anai enveloped her sister in a hug, then she slung Nemie over her shoulder and carried her back to the bedroom. She threw the white haired Saiyan on the bed, closed the door and locked it from the outside. When she came back into the living room, she turned to Bulma.  
  
"Do not let her out for any reason, got it?"  
  
Bulma nodded, ignoring Nemie's shouts and curses coming from down the hall.  
  
"Now that that's settled, let's go." Goku said. He started outside, everyone right behind him except for Trunks.  
  
"We'll be back, Mother." He said to Bulma, hugging her and kissing her cheek. "Tell Nemie I said goodbye." He whispered before turning and running after the others.  
  
"Goodbye Trunks! Goodbye everybody!" Bulma called to them as the front door slammed shut.  
  
Outside, Goku looked around him. Anai, Gohan and Trunks had an identical determined expression on their faces while Vegeta had a calm, unflustered look.   
  
"Ready?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah." Was the collective reply.  
  
"Then let's get going." A white aura surged around him and he shot into the air. The others did the same.   
  
The flight was quiet save for the rush of wind. Vegeta was way out in front, eager for the battle to begin. Anai and Gohan held back.  
  
The journey wasn't very long. In less than fifteen minutes they arrived at East Valley.  
  
The valley was quite beautiful. Huge purple mountains loomed on each side, trees grew in thinned out groves along the narrow stream that flowed from the crystal clear pond. A rushing waterfall coming out of the mountains fed the pond. But there was no sign of Ryukin, Pichu or the hellhounds.  
  
"Where are they?" Gohan asked, looking around warily.  
  
"They probably got scared and ran away." Vegeta taunted.  
  
"No, they're here." Anai answered, staring into the nearest grove of trees.  
  
"Well, well...look who showed up after all." A sinister voice chuckled. Ryukin stepped out of the trees, Pichu right behind him.  
  
The Z Warriors dropped into fighting stance, ready for anything.  
  
Ryukin calmly surveyed the group, then he frowned. "Someone's missing. Ah yes, my little messenger girl." He turned to Anai. "Tell me Anai, how is your dear sister?"  
  
Anai gritted her teeth. "She's just fine, Ryukin. No thanks to Pichu."  
  
Pichu grinned smugly, but she said nothing.  
  
"It's so sad that I don't have the pleasure of defeating BOTH the infamous Sister Saiyans." Ryukin gloated. "But I suppose ½ will do. And I do have a handful of other...fighters to compensate."  
  
"Enough talk." Anai said commandingly. "Let's do this and get it over with."  
  
Ryukin nodded. "Agreed. Pichu?"  
  
Pichu stepped forward and crouched into her battle position. "Come and get it." She sneered.  
  
"AAAHHHH!" Anai threw herself towards the Amazon woman, throwing kicks and punches.  
  
Pichu met Anai head on and the two of them were swallowed in a cloud of dust and breakneck attacks.  
  
The others just stood and gaped, mouths open.  
  
Soon, Pichu grabbed Anai by the hair and threw the Saiyan into the nearby pond. Anai's angry cry turned into a loud SPLASH!   
  
That's when Vegeta could wait no more. He took advantage of Pichu's distraction and flew at her full speed.  
  
Pichu turned just in time to meet Vegeta's charge. They clashed for a few seconds before Pichu swatted him away.  
  
Trunks, Goku and Gohan dove for Pichu at the same time; Gohan kicked at her back, Goku slammed her head with his fists and Trunks slashed at her with his sword.  
  
"PICHU!" Time seemed to come to a standstill when the enraged scream came from not far away. Everyone watched as Anai burst from the water, a golden glow radiating from her. She hovered there above them all like some fallen angel, arms outstretched, now blonde hair spiked out wildly.  
  
Then everything snapped. Anai went from angel to lethal missile, shooting down from the sky, charging an energy attack as she went.  
  
The others had enough sense to get out of the way.  
  
Anai collided with Pichu and the ball of energy she had cupped in her hands exploded, sending dirt clods and sticks flying.  
  
When the dust cleared, Pichu lay flat on the ground seared and burnt. Anai stood over her, fists clenched. Then, without warning Pichu kicked out, catching Anai off guard and tossing her to the grass. Immediately, Pichu was on her feet, holding a bubble of fire a foot from Anai's head.   
  
"I suggest you not move." Pichu said. "And that goes for your friends too."  
  
Anai averted her eyes from the blinding light. Her breath caught in her throat and beads of sweat rolled down her cheeks as the heat from the flame washed over her.  
  
It was stalemate. No one could move without disastrous consequences.  
  
Suddenly, hundreds of small bursts battered Pichu from above. Pichu was so shocked at the impacts that she lost concentration on her fireball. The flame winked out as those little blasts continued to pelt her.  
  
'Wait a minute.' Anai had time to think. 'The only person who can do a Shatter Burst technique is...'  
  
"Nemie!" Everyone cried in unison.  



	11. Chapter 11

  
*Chapter Eleven*  
  
Nemie floated high above the valley, still in her Shatter Burst pose. The yellow light around her pulsed as she went into Super Saiyan mode. Slowly, she drifted downward toward the earth.  
  
"Nemie!" Anai hissed. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
Nemie glared at her sister. "Saving your butt, thank you very much. Look, we can argue later, right now we don't have time." She stepped up to Pichu and began brutally kicking her.  
  
Pichu managed to block all the kicks and deliver a fast punch to the side of Nemie's head. Normally, it wouldn't have done much damage, but Nemie was weakened by her injuries so she rocked back in pain. Then Pichu began a vicious onslaught on Nemie.  
  
Anai made eye contact with Gohan and made a small gesture with her hands. Gohan's eyes lit up with understanding and he quickly told Goku about Anai's idea.   
  
"Yeah, that might work!" Goku said.  
  
Anai positioned herself where she thought she could get in a shot while Goku and Gohan did the same.  
  
Just as Anai had hoped, Pichu threw Nemie toward the group of Saiyans. Trunks caught her and made sure she was okay.  
  
Anai took the opportunity she had been waiting for. She cupped her hands and brought them down to her side.   
  
"Ka..."  
  
Goku and Gohan echoed her, and next time they were all together.  
  
"Me...ha...me...HA!" Three identical balls of blue energy raced toward Pichu. She was trapped in a triangle of energy, so there was no escape for her.  
  
Anai fed more into hers, so Gohan and Goku did the same.  
  
Pichu's agonized screams were lost in the roar of the Kamehameha Wave. Finally, when they thought they'd done enough, the three Saiyans pulled back. Pichu collapsed onto the ground, blistered and scorched. She lay limp and motionless.  
  
"That wasn't too difficult." Vegeta said to Anai. "And you were worried."  
  
"Not about Pichu." Anai replied. "Ryukin is a whole different story." She quickly ran to Nemie, who was getting back on her feet with Trunks's help. "Neme, you need to get out of here while you still can."  
  
Nemie shook her head forcefully. "No. I won't leave."  
  
"Nemie, you're not up to full strength." Trunks told her. "You're in danger."  
  
Nemie met his gaze steadily. "I can do this. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"So, you defeated Pichu." Ryukin spoke up, stepping towards them. "You're lucky, that's all. Let's see how you stack up against a Military General."  
  
"I'll take him first." Goku said walking up to Ryukin. He stared him straight in the eye as he fell into fighting position and he became a Super Saiyan.  
  
Ryukin smirked. "You must be Goku. Yes, you're talked about a lot in my time. You and your boy. Too bad about what happened. It must have been horrible to watch your wife and children die."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't care." Goku responded coldly.  
  
Ryukin nodded, then sprang forward to kick Goku in the head. Goku evaded it and countered with a series of swift punches, all of which were blocked. Ryukin went to jump kick Goku, but the Saiyan caught his leg, slammed him down on the ground and tried to stomp on him. Ryukin was too fast for Goku though, and he rolled away, jumped up and slugged Goku right in the nose.  
  
Goku wiped the blood away and kneed Ryukin in the stomach. Ryukin grunted, but he didn't back away. Goku rushed Ryukin, but the General dodged and as Goku flew passed, Ryukin clotheslined him.  
  
Goku fell on his back with a groan. He started to get up, but Ryukin planted his foot firmly on Goku's chest.  
  
"I grow tired of this battle already." Ryukin announced with a mock yawn. "I want to fight a real warrior." He eyed Anai and Nemie pointedly, but it wasn't one of the sisters that jumped up.  
  
"I will fight you." Vegeta, of course.  
  
Ryukin kicked Goku away effortlessly and spread his hands. "I'm here. Fight me. If you're not afraid, little man."  
  
Vegeta's eyes flashed and he hurled himself at the General in blind anger.  
  
Ryukin waited calmly until Vegeta made contact. Then he elbowed Vegeta in the chin, delivered a roundhouse kick to his side and finished with a power blast that sent Vegeta sprawling across the dirt.  
  
"Well, that was...interesting. Anyone else?" When the group hesitated, Ryukin smiled savagely. "You know, this would go a lot smoother if you girls would just fight me now so I can destroy you. Once you two are dead, I can go home knowing I've won."  
  
Anai curled her lip at him in disgust, but Nemie grabbed her sister's shoulder. "Anai, what about the Combined Combustion?"  
  
Anai got that hard look in her eyes. "No, it wouldn't work. For one, you're not strong enough; the pressure could kill you. For two, it takes way too much time to gather the energy; that leaves us vulnerable to Ryukin's attacks."  
  
"Okay, well, quit worrying about me. I can handle it." Nemie replied. "As for vulnerability, Trunks and Gohan can keep him busy long enough for us to charge it."  
  
Anai paused, and her stern look turned into one of indecision.  
  
"It's our only chance Anai!" Nemie said desperately.  
  
"Uh..." She stole a glance at Gohan and she took a deep breath. "Let's do it."  
  
The girls quickly explained to Trunks and Gohan what they needed to do. They agreed without question.  
  
Gohan and Trunks approached Ryukin together. "We challenge you."  
  
Ryukin sneered. "Well, this is exciting! Two against one. The legendary Gohan and Trunks, no less."  
  
Anai and Nemie stepped back from the three about to fight and shared a concerned look. Nemie grabbed Anai's hand and they positioned their free hands close together, palms facing Ryukin. They closed their eyes and summoned the power deep within themselves. A tiny bluish bubble began to glow between their open hands.  
  
Ryukin dove for Gohan and Trunks. He kicked out, barely missing Trunks. Gohan jammed his knee into Ryukin's head, and Trunks began punching his stomach. Ryukin flung Gohan away and smashed Trunks into the ground.  
  
Nemie gasped, now worried about the two boys.  
  
"Nemie! Concentrate!" Anai snapped. The bubble slowly started to grow.  
  
Trunks drew his sword and tried to thrust the blade into Ryukin's gut, but the General batted the blade aside. Gohan was ready with a couple spinning kicks. Ryukin blocked them all and shot Gohan with a blast that sent the young Saiyan crashing into a bunch of trees fifty feet away.  
  
"Come on guys, hold on..." Nemie muttered.  
  
"Sis! Push it!" The bubble turned from blue to an orangish color.   
  
Trunks slashed at Ryukin with his sword, but Ryukin grabbed it and broke it in half with one hand. Trunks jumped back with an angry shout. Ryukin held a broken half out in front of him and laughed.  
  
"Hmm, this is going to be fun." He acted as if he was going to throw it at Trunks, but at the last second he changed direction and hit Gohan, who was rushing up from behind, in the shoulder. Gohan rocked back, moaning in pain, clutching the jagged piece of steel that was now buried in his flesh.  
  
"Oh sweet Kami!" Anai cried. She tried to run for Gohan, but Nemie stopped her.  
  
"Anai, come on! We need more power!" The bubble was now a basketball-sized orb.  
  
"They're not going to make it."  
  
"Shut up and push the energy!"  
  
Gohan jerked the shard out of his arm and gritted his teeth against the pain. He let loose with a barrage of ki attacks, and Trunks followed his lead. Ryukin staggered back from the force. When the blasts died down, Ryukin was left bruised and charred.  
  
Trunks jumped on Ryukin and showered him in ruthless blows. Gohan attempted to stop the bleeding in his shoulder as fast as he possibly could.  
  
Behind the fighters, Anai and Nemie still forced more power into the growing ball. It was turning bright red now.  
  
The battle went on, with Ryukin throwing the two Saiyans around and the both of them coming right back, just as strong. Gohan was losing a lot of blood and he was beginning to slow down. Trunks received a busted lip, a hard blow to the head that sent him staggering, and an injured knee.  
  
Suddenly, Ryukin looked up and saw the immense ball of now white fire that the twins held between their hands. It was getting to the point where the girls were having trouble holding it; it was too big. The heat radiating from it made sweat pour down their faces and dampen their shirts.  
  
Ryukin's eyes grew huge with fear. He threw Trunks and Gohan away from him again and rushed at Nemie and Anai, hoping he could get to them before they let the burst go.  
  
"We have to set it off! There's no more time! NOW!" Anai shouted.  
  
Nemie nodded, and the two girls both screamed in rage as they released the gigantic fireball.  
  
Ryukin stopped in mid stride and turned to run away, but the fire surrounded him in a split-second. He shrieked in anguish as the inferno burned him close to incineration.  
  
Nemie squeezed Anai's hand, then together they pulled their hands apart. That caused the orb to react; it exploded outward, catching everyone in the valley.   
  
When the blinding light and horrible heat dispersed, only a pile of ashes lay where a feared warrior once stood. Fortunately, the heat was contained in the center of the blast, so the others were left with only minor burns.  
  
"He's...dead!" Trunks crowed.  
  
"We...did...it..." Anai said raggedly, slumping where she stood.  
  
Nemie stood straight for just a moment, then her eyes rolled back into her head, her knees buckled and she collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Nemie!" Trunks ran, actually limped, for her and knelt down at her side. She was breathing tiredly, but other than that she was fine.  
  
Anai sank to her knees from exhaustion, but in a second Gohan had scooped her up in his arms and was spinning her around.  
  
"You did it, Anai! You defeated him!" He hugged her tightly, despite the pain in his arm.  
  
"No Gohan, we defeated him. All of us together." She replied weakly. She pulled back from his tight embrace and looked into his eyes. Then she grabbed his head and jerked him down so she could kiss him. Victory at last!  



	12. Final Chapter

A/N: Well, here it is, the last chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed this, and I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing. I think I neglected to mention that this story is also dedicated to "Anai" and her Saiyan Prince. May Kami smile upon you always. :)  
  
*Chapter Twelve*  
  
Three days later, everyone was rested and healed from the battle. Nemie had spent a lot of time on the couch or in bed. Anai and Gohan had spent a lot of time lost in conversation. Gohan's arm was recovering; Trunks's leg was doing fine, but with all the time he and Nemie spent together, Goku and Bulma joked that the blow to his head had affected his logic. Vegeta was no where to be found, as usual.  
  
One the third day after the fight, Anai dragged Nemie away from the group.  
  
"You know, we're going to have to go back sometime."  
  
Nemie sighed. "I know...but I don't want to. There's so much to lose..."  
  
"I understand how you feel, but think about it. Now that Ryukin and Pichu are gone, the army won't have a leader. That means we could probably fix our own time." Anai said reasonably.  
  
"You're right, but I mean...Trunks and Gohan..."  
  
"We can't stay here forever."  
  
Nemie hung her head. "If we're leaving, we need to go before we become too...attached."  
  
Anai grabbed Nemie's arm and together they made the announcement to the others.  
  
"We've decided we're going to leave...tonight."  
  
Trunks and Gohan's faces fell considerably.   
  
"What? Why?" Trunks asked.  
  
"You know the answer to that, Trunks." Nemie replied.  
  
"Well, um, you kids need your privacy." Bulma stood up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. Goku followed her.  
  
Anai took Gohan's hand and led him outside.  
  
"I wish you could stay." Gohan said sheepishly.  
  
"So do I, but I can't." Anai answered. "Nemie and I have a responsibility to our comrades back in our own time."  
  
Gohan hugged her and didn't let her go. "You won't forget me will you?"  
  
"How could I?" Anai whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Inside, Nemie sat down next to where Trunks rested on the floor.  
  
"I don't understand why you have to go." He said, not looking at her.  
  
"Trunks, look at me." He didn't, and Nemie put her hand on the side of his face to make him look at her. "You know exactly why I have to go. For the same reason you'll have to leave soon. Neither of us belong in this time."  
  
Trunks sighed. "I knew that...I just don't want to face it." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "At least let me have this little while with you."  
***  
  
Later that day, everyone gathered outside Bulma's house as the twins prepared to leave. Even Vegeta showed up to see them off.  
  
First, Nemie and Anai hugged Goku and thanked him for everything.  
  
"I didn't really do anything!" Goku replied. "But I'll miss you two."  
  
Next was Bulma. They gave her a big hug, then kissed Chibi Trunks's cheeks. The baby grinned and laughed delightedly.  
  
"I really want to thank you both." Bulma said. "If not for you, my son probably wouldn't be alive right now."  
  
"If not for your son," Anai answered, "then we wouldn't be alive right now."  
  
Vegeta was next in line. Nemie tried to say something to him, but he stopped her with a raised hand.  
  
"Don't waste your useless blubbering on me."  
  
Anai and Nemie nodded in respectful understanding and moved on...to Gohan.  
  
Nemie hugged him quickly and kissed his cheek before stepping back out of Anai's way.  
  
Gohan lifted Anai's chin so she would look him in the eye. "Anai..."  
  
She suddenly threw her arms around his neck and held him like she never wanted to let go. "I can't do this, I can't. I can't just walk away from you."  
  
"Anai, listen to me." Gohan said softly, stroking her hair. "There's nothing I want more than to have you stay with me, but we both know you can't. You have to go home to your fellow warriors in the future. Please don't make this any harder than it already is."  
  
Anai took several deep breaths and nodded. "Okay...okay I can deal with this."  
  
"I'm going to miss you." He hesitated. "I never got to tell you..."  
  
"You didn't have to." She interrupted him. She stood on her tiptoes so she could kiss him slowly and tenderly. When they separated, she whispered in his ear, "I love you."  
  
He started to reply, but she put one finger across his lips to silence him.  
  
Quickly, before she could cry, Anai moved on to Trunks. She ruffled his hair and told him to take care of his mother. As soon as she had done that, she got out of the way.  
  
Nemie blinked a few times when she stepped up to him. They were quiet for a minute until tears began to well up in Nemie's eyes.  
  
"I told myself I wouldn't cry." She managed to say as the tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
"Shhh...it's okay." Trunks hugged her and let her cry into his chest for a few moments. When Nemie pulled away, Trunks reached up and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.  
  
"I don't know what to say..." She said finally. "I could tell you that I'll miss you, but that would be an understatement."  
  
"You could tell me that you love me." He answered. "Because I love you more than words can say."  
  
Nemie bit her lip to keep the tears from flowing again, but it was in vain. She got the words out before she started to sob. "I...love you...Trunks." She kissed him one last time and turned her back on him.  
  
Anai grabbed Nemie's hand and they walked a few feet away from the group.  
  
"This is it everybody." Anai admitted shakily. "We're going home."  
  
"Goodbye!" Was all Nemie could get out through her tears.  
  
Bulma waved to them as a faint purple glow grew around the girls. They waved back and smiled sadly, though their images were beginning to flicker.  
  
Then, just before they disappeared completely, Nemie and Anai blew kisses to Trunks and Gohan. The boys didn't even have a chance to respond because a purple light flashed and the girls were gone. In an instant, the mighty Sister Saiyans vanished, taking numerous generations worth of power, and memories, with them.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
What'dya think? Review and tell me! 


End file.
